Never mess with a computer geek!
by T'PeeJ
Summary: NCIS Agent Timothy McGee has his own way of getting back at people.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Never mess with a computer geek!  
  
Author: T'PeeJ  
  
Spoilers: Sub Rosa & Marine Down  
  
Category: Humor  
  
Fandom: NCIS  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: NCIS Agent Timothy McGee has his own way of getting back at people. NCIS Agent Timothy McGee sat his computer and his fingers did the talking. "Damn that DiNozzo," said McGee. "He thinks he can push me around here at work and with Abby. Well we will see who is better then who." McGee was in the NCIS personal files in a matter of seconds. Moving over to Tony's security clearance, McGee made it disappear. The young man smiled, "Now you have to prove to the bosses that you are who you say you are, Agent DiNozzo," said McGee. He laughed to himself. The agent closed out all the screens and the secret ways he used to get into the files. They weren't going to lead it back to him. They would find they lost DiNozzo's paperwork. What a shame! 


	2. Never mess with a computer geek!

Title: Never mess with a computer geek 2!

Author: T'PeeJ

Spoilers: Sub Rosa & Marine Down

Category: Humor

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: G

Summary: Tony works on getting his security clearance back.

Tony got up from his desk and put on his jacket. "Gibbs, I'm leaving now," said Tony.

"All right, Tony," said Gibbs. "See that you get the security clearance back. I'm tired of the crap with it."

Special Agent Tim McGee and Abby came into the bullpen. "Hey, Tony, where are you going?" asked Abby.

Tony picked up his backpack and slipped it on to his shoulder. "I have an appointment with my doctor and a couple other people," said Tony. "I am still trying to get my security clearance back. I have my birth certificate and passport and a note from my mom. I hope this works. I am tired of the BS of it all, too. I still don't understand what happened to my security clearance in the first place. How can someone's else death cause me to lose it?"

"Possibly because someone put the wrong name in the computer," said McGee. "It could happen to anyone, DiNozzo."

"No, I don't think so, McGee," said Tony.

"Oh, come on, Tony," said Kate. "Let's think about who you might have pissed off." Kate sat down at her desk and smiled over at Tony.

"Everyone loves me," said Tony. The group started to laugh.

"What?" said Tony. "You don't love me?"

"Well, Tony…" said Abby.

"Truth be told, Tony," said Kate. "We like you, but love would be stretching it a bit."

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs. "Get out of here and just get the security clearance back."

"Right, boss," said Tony as he moved past McGee, who stood there with a smile on his face.


	3. Never mess with a computer geek!

Tony came into the bullpen and he was stomping his feet. He throws his backpack to the back side of his desk. 

Gibbs looked over at the younger man. "DiNozzo, you have a problem?" Gibbs put down the file he was reading.

"Well, I have most of my security clearance cleared up," said Tony as he sat down hard in his chair. He looked at Gibbs with fire and smoke coming out his eyes and ears.

"Okay," said Gibbs. "What do you still have to do to fix it up completely?"

"I was able to prove I'm Anthony DiNozzo," said Tony. "They took my finger prints and foot print like they did in the hospital. So that part is done. I didn't pass with the other people I had to see." Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"They know you are who you say you are, right?" said Gibbs.

"Yes," said Tony as he pouted.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs, he was getting mad now. "What do you have to do?"

"They didn't like my Mom's note," said Tony. 

Kate laughed at Tony and asked. "Why did you think they would take a note from your Mom?" 

"It worked for school," said Tony. "Plus she was there when I was born. I figured that it would help. I almost died when they read it."

"Why?" said Kate. 

Tony let out a breath. "She told them about my dimples," said Tony.

"What about your dimples," said Abby as she walked into the bullpen with Tim McGee.

Tony gave McGee a dirty look and shut his mouth.

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs?

Looking at Gibbs, then Kate and then Abby, they could see he gave in to the fighting going on inside his head. "I have dimples on my tush," said Tony. "My Mom told them that she saw my tush dimples when I was born and she was sure that they were still there."

The group started to laugh. Tony gave all of them a dirty looks. He was going to pull out his gun and shoot all of them. It would be a justifiable shooting. 

"Are you finished?" asked Tony. Looking at the group, Tony made plans on getting them all for laughing at him and all of his dimples.

"Okay," said Kate. "I'm sorry Tony. It's just that your Mom actually told other people about your dimples on your tush. Come on, it's funny."


	4. 4geek

Title: Never mess with a computer geek part 4!

Author: T'PeeJ

Spoilers: Sub Rosa & Marine Down

Category: Humor

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: G

Summary: NCIS Agent Timothy McGee has his own way of getting back at people. 

Tim McGee sat down at his computer, and gained access to the NCIS personnel files. He pulled Tony DiNozzo's file. He wanted to see who had been lined up to review Tony's case. Tim saw that Dr. Logan was schedule to talk to DiNozzo. That wouldn't do, and McGee was going to change that. There was someone else tougher to see Tony. He would sic Mr. Turner on him. Oh, DiNozzo was going to freak when he saw Mr. Turner. The guy looked like Lurch from the Addams Family. The guy scared the heck out of everyone.


	5. geek5

Title: Never mess with a computer geek part 5!

Author: T'PeeJ

Spoilers: Sub Rosa & Marine Down

Category: Humor

Fandom: NCIS

Rating: G

Summary: NCIS Agent Timothy McGee has his own way of getting back at people. 

Tony's phone was ringing, "NCIS, DiNozzo," said Tony.

"My name is Mr. Turner" said the deep voice on the phone. "Your following up meeting for the security clearance will be with me."

"Oh, yes, sir," said Tony. "Are you calling to sent up the appointment for our meeting?"

"Yes," said Mr. Turner. "I want you come over today at 1500. I am in the same building you are located in, but on the fifth floor."

"I will tell my boss and be there," said Tony. "I hope we can get this all cleared up today."

"I am sure we will, Mr. DiNozzo," said Turner.

"Great; see you later," said Tony.

"Yes, we will," said the man.

Tony hung up the phone. "Hey, Gibbs," said Tony. "I have another appointment to get the clearance straightened out, today at 1500."

"All right," said Gibbs.


End file.
